Innocent Eyes
by TurquaTortle
Summary: Super-short OneShot. When Corinne is forced to sing on stage because of Renée, she has to sing something and nothing came to her mind…all but her childhood. (Inspired by Delta Goodrem's song 'Innocent Eyes')


_**" DO YOU REMEMBER,**_

_**WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN,**_

_**AND THE ONLY THING YOU WANTED TO DO,**_

_**WAS SHOW YOUR MOM THAT YOU COULD PLAY THE PIANO"**_

_**Sorry,**_** too much fangirl is in me xD**

**Yep, like TPBE, this is modernity as well…*awkward***

* * *

_"Don't let me see mistakes and lies,_

_Let me keep my faith_

_And innocent eyes."_

**_"Go on, trust me, you'll be fine!"_**

Those words of encouragement seemed to have eased Corinne's nerves a little. And only a little. She normally didn't hate her best friends, but at that very moment, she hated Renée for signing her up to the singing group, which she despised with a burning fury. And to make matters worse, it was only a few minutes ago.

And now, of all times, -especially when the stage was becoming closer and closer- she couldn't think of a single song. _'Just don't sing "ba-ba black sheep' _She thought to herself wryly. She guessed that she would have to make one up…without flunking her chances of not being tomato-pasted.

Corinne feared the stage that she was currently standing on, and Viveca would kill her if she got tomatoes on the dress that she had to wear.

"And now, with a song of her own- which surprises us all, is Corinne D'artagnan!" The announcer called. There were many loud claps.

The girl looked around, and finally decided with the piano. _'I haven't played a piano in years!' _she swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down on the stool. Her fingers began to play a tune that she was slowly building up in her mind.

"Now, sing!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

The blond girl took a deep breath, and started singing…for the first time in her life. _"Do you remember,_

_When you were seven,_

_And the only thing that you wanted to do,_

_Was show your mom that you could play the piano?"_

The many people marveled at the voice of the girl. It was amazing how her voice harmonized with the sound of the piano keys being played on. Most of the guys stared at her in shock, how did the tomboy they know be so good with musical instruments?

_"Ten years have passed,_

_And the one thing that lasts,_

_Is the same old song that we played along,_

_It made my momma cry."_

She tucked a price of platinum blond hair away and continued to play the piano. She was truly shocked at how she was practically singing out her life. She glanced around the crowd that was watching her, and saw Louis staring at her and blushed slightly, from sheer embarrassment, knowing that he was going to tease the daylights out of her.

_"I miss those days,_

_And I miss those ways,_

_When I got lost in fantasies,_

_And a cartoon land of mysteries."_

She realized that she was foreshadowing her childhood, when she wanted to be a secret agent like her father, or a girl detective, like Nancy Drew. And boy, did she miss those days.

_"In a place you won't grow old,_

_In a place you won't feel co-ooooh-ld!_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da,_

_Seems I'm lost in my reflection,_

_(Da-da da-da da-da)_

_Find a star for my directi-oooon!"_

Corinne found it impossible how she was feeling fine, playing a piano -wearing a dress? No.- and singing, and how she could actually sing!- and people kept on cheering so hard she practically was either screaming-well, not exactly- just singing louder, she knew that she would have a sore throat by the end of it.

_"For the little girl inside, who won't, just hide!_

_Don't let me see mistakes and lies,_

_Let me, keep my,_

_Faith and innocent eyes!"_

The singing crowd was now singing the 'da-da-daa-da -da-da-daaa-a' part. Though it was mostly Renée, Viveca and Aramina.

_"Do you remember, when you were fifteen?_

_And the kids at school called you a fool,_

_'Cause you took the chance to dream_

_(To dream)_

_In the time that's passed,_

_And the one thing that lasts,_

_Is the same old song that we played along, _

_It made my daddy cry._

_I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
In a cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you wont grow old, in a place you wont feel cold_

_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_Seems im lost in my reflection_  
_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_Find a star for my direction_  
_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_For the little girl inside who wont just hide_  
_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_  
_Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes"_

Corinne wondered how on earth she could sing, and keep it up without a bother at that moment. But she wasn't about to complain, although she knew it was something that she would not do very often.

_"Under my feelings, under my skin_  
_Under the thoughts from within_  
_Learning the subtext of the mind_  
_See creation, how we're defined_

_My innocent eyes_

_I miss those days and I miss those ways_  
_When I got lost in fantasies_  
_In a cartoon land of mysteries_  
_In a place you wont grow old, in a place you wont feel cold_

_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_Seems im lost in my reflection_  
_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_Find a star for my direction_  
_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_For the little girl inside who wont just hide_  
_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_  
_Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes_

_Da da da da da da Da da da da da da_  
_Faith in innocent eyes_

_Faith in innocent eyes_  
_For the little girl inside who wont just hide_  
_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_  
_Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes."_

The fading music of the piano faded into a deathly silence with her voice, and for a second, she thought that she was going to get tomato-padted. But, only two seconds later, the crowd broke into a tremendous applause and some screams of 'WOOHOOOO!'.

Stamina was screaming her lungs out with Viveca and Renée clapping. Some guys were still string at her with awe, if it were a cartoon, their eyes most likely would've turned into beating-love-struck-cupid-hearts.


End file.
